Bittersweet You
by dollheart
Summary: AU. After many travels around the world Rei moved to a small little city in Russia. There he tries to build up his life, but one person will come and turn his world up side down. yaoi, don't like don't read. KaiRei. more pairings later...
1. Chapter 1

**__**

Disclaimer: No I don't own Beyblade. I will only write this once, so I guess this is for all chapters. Ok? And I don't own the Urge Overkill either. If I have to say that to...

Meeeh.. Now I try this, I have never really write a story and this is my first attempt on a fiction. So please be nice..? I have made a one shot before, but it did truly suck so. Ehh.. I deleted it. Well, I shall stop rambling now, but feel free to tell me if I have made anything seem strange. And oh, I'm a little dyslexic just as you all know... but I have tried my best...

But here we go! Enjoy!

**__**

BITTER SWEET.

As the sun rose over the small city of Voltowk, A Russian city, well more like a village, in the middle of nowhere, a slim figure could be seen in front of a store, putting out a 'open' sign and yawning. Almost shyly covering his mouth with his small hand before walking inside.

'I hate mornings'

Rei Kon a small Chinese boy thought as he counted the cashbox slowly hating the poor alarm clock that made him wake from his slumber. Pouring a cup of hot black tea he tried to wake himself up. Not really believing than anybody would come to his little shop he let himself day dream a little just staring at the air before him. Looking rather stupid.

The sound of the front door hade him jump and almost drop the cup in the progress, yelping as he felt some of the hot liquid burn his pale skin. Looking up to the newcomer he spotted Takao Kinomaya or Tyson, as the local called him. (That or Ty) Thinking that Takao sounded strange.

Takao had moved from Japan at the age of nineteen to study to a police officer. And somehow he had managed to find Voltowk. Now working as a police here, sometimes the only one, he was well known to the locals and was a popular person as he had a big hart, but sometimes a little to hot temper.

"Hi baby, have you missed me anything while I been gone?"

A big grin followed after the question and Rei just smiled standing up and embraced the man before him. Ty was a very good friend to him, well the foreigners needed to stick together right?

"Yes, I have really much actually. But never mind me, how was it in Japan?" pulling away from the other male Rei went to make some tea to the other, while listening carefully to the police.

"Oh, it was awesome Rei! I now understand how much I missed Tokyo since I moved from there, and the spring is just wonderful in Japan you know?"

"Yeah, I was there once, really beautiful..."

"Yes really, and the dojo was beautiful to, with the sakura blossoms and all that, grandpa, would really be proud now I think..."

The voice of the anyways-happy officer turned dreamy and sad, the death of his beloved grandfather would presumably never become an easy topic. So, Rei only nodded, giving Ty the tea and an exclusive chocolate piece he himself had eaten as breakfast. Smiling sadly towards his friend

"I think he always is proud. You have never given him anything to be angry at."

Takao just took the chocolate and ate it gulping down his tea, when they suddenly where interrupted by a young man walking through the front door. Pulling a small cart full of boxes behind him. Rei went over to the man, and wrote down his name on the blanket, and then started to carry the boxes, now identified as the stores goods to his small stockroom behind his desk. He got help from both others in the shop, neither wanting the fragile looking youth doing everything by himself. And soon only Rei and Ty where the only once in the shop again, sipping their tea. Looking towards the clock, they noticed that it had already past an hour since they meet.

The navy haired police officer slapped his forehead and groaned.

"Damn, I am almost late, now I have to break the law to get in time to my job... "

Light laugh bid the law breaking police good-bye.

Shaking his head at the other Rei went to unpack the boxes he got just half an hour before, it needed to be put out in the shop.

The shop itself was an exclusive chocolate, tea and coffee store. As Rei had travelled a lot, even due his young age of twenty, he hade made a lot of contacts to locals the world over especially from China, his own home country. Where he got almost all his tea from, but Indonesia, Africa, Italy, France and many, many more countries around the world gave him everything he needed to offer the best quality and most tasteful of products.

"Bye miss Nebrow, enjoy the chocolate!"

"Oh, I will sweet Rei, I will! Take care!"

"I will, you and your family to!"

The door closed and Rei shuddered, he felt real cold, as it still was winter this far up in Russia. And Rei was one that always felt cold. Having lots of sweaters the whole year around much to the local's amusement. Because, Rei was of course not the only emigrant in Voltowk Come of think about it, not by far...

The university, they had here enticed many young (wealthy) persons to the city. At the Voltowk University of law and politics, only the best and the richest could be found and there were many emigrants. Like Robert a youth from Germany that was as rich as a troll, and Michael, a American that was just as spoiled as a prince, In other words, a real brat, but a nice one. Roberts friend's Oliver, a French boy with a mischievous glimmer in his eyes, Enrique a blonde egocentric playboy from Italy and Johnny, a Scot witch a flying temper, could often be seen in Voltowk, they had fallen in love with the nature and solitude just as Robert. While Michaels friends where not so often seen, others then Emily, a young girl that dreamt about becoming a famous scientist.

Then there was the small shy boy Kenny, with his girlfriend Dizzara, or Dizzy, as she where called by her friends. Neither of them where rich, but they where both stunning intelligent and both had been accepted because off it. And Dizzy was famous for her sharp tongue. Persons from outside of Russia occupied actually almost the half university.

And then there was the other strange American of course, another friend of Rei. Max, a former world champion surfer that had moved to Russia and Voltowk, to become a simple car mechanic, because as he said himself, it seemed to be " a fun thing to do". Oh well, it just suited the boys personality.

And of all of those persons only Rei, the one that had moved to the small city before almost everyone, could not stand the cold.

A strong wind against his shop window made him stir from his thoughts. It seemed to be another snowstorm, so it was no idea to keep the shop open. Nobody would go out in this weather. Hasten out to take the 'open' sign inside he felt that it would be really cold tonight. Turning off the lights he went to the back door, and behind it, a stair, his work was far from over...

A sweet smell of cream, cacao, cinnamon, lemon and another spice, strange but exotic filled his kitchen. He had the great benefit to both work and live in the same house. Well, a really small one, but this was his home, his safe heaven.

On the ground floor he had his shop, while he lived in the attic. (He used the middle floor as a bigger stockroom.) There was a fairly large kitchen, a small sleeping alcove where he only had space fore a mattress. And of course a living room, but it was very small too, a sofa and a fairly big shelf in dark wood was the only thing that he could get inside. But Rei adored his home and was very proud of it. He had purchased the whole hose himself and would never in a million years sell it. It would be like selling his soul.

Pleased with the smell and locking of the mix of ingredients Rei stirred the pot one final time before removing it from the stove pouring the contents in a funny looking form.

Done with his task Rei noticed that there still was some chocolate mix in the pot. Smiling brightly to him self the decided that he did deserve something. Ehh.. Sweet?

Taking milk from the refrigerator he poured it into the pot, whipping rapidly. Before putting out the biggest cup in Voltowk, (at least Max opinion) he poured the hot chocolate mix into it. And put out a bowl of whipped cream, giggling to him self.

'To much sweets on a weekday, bad Rei!'

Finally done, he packed himself into many blankets and sweaters before opening the big window in the living room and seating himself on the windowsill. Feeling the cold air against his cheeks he drank the hot chocolate, feeling content. It felt just like the first time when he came to Voltowk, he felt at home, and so, so very safe.

"You baby! What are you doing dangling out the window?"

The voice made Rei almost spill out his holy chocolate in his lap.

"Takao! Don't scare me like that! You will most surely be the death of me!"

"Eh. Sorry Rei chan..." Takao's voice sounded almost sad, which in turn made Rei feel guilty. Smiling he said softly,

"Do you want some hot chocolate? There are more in the pot in the kitchen."

The police gave Rei a big grin and just walked to the kitchen asking the small Chinese to put on some music. Carefully putting the cup down Rei unwrapped himself and soon the soft tunes of Urge Overkill where heard.

When Ty stepped into the living room Rei giggled.

"Ty! You are eating whipped cream with hot chocolate! Aren't you?

He got a fluffy pillow in his face for that one.

"Silly, now do I dare ask you why you came to me in this hour and how in the world did you walk through my locked door?

Takao gave him a funny look before answering.

"You gave me a key, remember?"

Smiling sheepishly at his bad memory he nodded. Starting to feel sleepy.

"Rei.."

Golden eyes burned into stormy blue, Ty sounded sad... crooking his head to the left he just watched his friend, concerned.

"I. I'm.. Eh.. Ah, fuck it! Rei can I crash here at yours tonight? After coming home from Japan have made me down and I felt lonely in my flat and..

""Ty... stop rambling, you know you always can come here. But I am really sleepy, so maybe we can go to bed now?"

Looking really relived Takao only nodded. Mumbling about that he already had clothes and a toothbrush with him, before starting to change. Rei went into his bathroom and made him self ready for bed before snuggling in under his soft covers, murmur a soft 'good night'. Hugging a pillow to his chest and purring quietly.

Ty pulled out another set of blankets and a pillow from a drawer in Rei's shelf. Then he stopped, slowly turning and watching the now sleeping form in the alcove. Looking at him longingly he took a step toward his friend.

"_Rei..."_

Standing in front of the Chinese beauty he gulped, then slide in under the covers and pulling the sleeping form close.

ooooo

Ok.. I really wanted to make that longer.. But oh well, I guess that have to do. Eh


	2. Chapter 2

I have a new computer! YAY! And thanks so very much for the rewires! well, I will shut up now. Hope you all enjoy chapter two!

And a special thanks to Shadow Vampiress for being my beta!

**__****__**

BITTERSWEET YOU

CHAPTER TWO.

"Never! I will never return there! That place is too small for me!"

"You failed, and you know the consequences."

"I will be able to fix this mess if I just get -"

"You won't be able to fix this, simple as that. You weren't ready for this. You need more education, more training."

"I-"

"I have already signed you in. and the train goes in some hour, I advise you to prepare yourself. Discussion over"

The sound of a door slamming shut made the windows in the office the argument taken places vibrate.

It was warm, and oh, so comfortable. Like the feeling you have when being safe and protected.

And Rei could not for his life figure out why. His blankets weren't that warm, were they? And they didn't move either, did they? Move? … Bed, blankets, warmth, movement… Snapping open his eyes he understood why he was so warm. And why he felt so safe. Takao was in the same bed as Rei himself. Why was Ty in his bed? And why did the officer have his arms around him!

"Takao…" He poked the sleeping man.

A loud snore was his only reward and Rei cringed, had he really been able to sleep, hearing that?

"Takao." A little bit louder.

But this time the grip the other had on Rei only tightened. Oh dear god, that morning breath.

"TAKAO!"

"Mmm…"

"God's Ty! Wake UP!"

"Uh?" Takao shifted a little, _almost _connected to the world of the living, and Rei went against his nature, and hit him on the shoulder.

"WAKE UP!"

Nothing. Then a whimper:

"Nooo…"

"I give up!"

Frustrated, Rei could do nothing more than lay in the arms of the other male. Wondering how his friend ever could hear the alarm clock. Turning his head so he was now inspecting the clean floor his eyes suddenly caught the sight of something. A devilish grin entered his face, replacing the otherwise innocent features. Reaching for something on his bedside table and succeeding in grabbing the desired item he turned towards Ty, and…

"AHH!"

The officer shot up in the bed, yesterday's hot, now cold chocolate dripping from his bangs.

"Rei! Why did you do that?"

Giving the blunette a smug look Rei only sat there, content at being free from the others arms. And breath.

"You deserved it." The look on Takao's face made Rei burst out laughing.

"Oh ancestors! That face was priceless!"

Takao frowned, before smiling a little, glad he had made Rei laugh, even if it was at him.

"You are becoming a mean, _mean_ kitty.

"I'm a tiger."

"Pft, sure."

"I am! In my village-"

"They believed that every one that was borne had a guardian, and connected with it during times of need. I know, I know you have told me that a thousand times. But Rei, seriously, you look far more like a cute little kitty than a mean dangerous tiger."

"A white tiger."

"Yeah, yeah…"

"Ty!"

Takao grinned at the pouting youth before he got out of bed, and started to rummage through one of Rei's dressers and grabbed a towel. Turning around he spotted Rei still sitting at the bed looking at him with those big curios eyes. Hair ruffled from the sleep and the nightshirt showing a lot more skin than he had ever seen of the Chinese youth. Feeling his mouth go dry, he forced a grin towards the other.

"Well, as you poured all that cold chocolate over me, I'm going to borrow your shower for a while. And you maybe should change the bed sheets?

Looking down in the bed and grimacing at the mess he only nodded climbing out of bed and started to gather the sheets in his arms, as Takao, without Rei's notice, swallowed harshly and made his way to the bathroom

oooooo

Rei sat bored in his store. Nothing fun happened. He just wanted to close for the day and go back up to his flat and read a good book and eat. Soup, yeah, soup. Warm and tasty and spicy soup. With vegetables, curry, and-

The sound of the doorbell woke him up from his thought. Smiling he saw a cute redhead standing in front of him, shuffling her small feet. A little nervously Rei noticed. So, he smiled even warmer towards the shuffling girl and struck up conversation.

"Hi Salima, how are you?"

"I'm fine thank you… eh, how, how are you? She smiled back and studied him. '_Like always' _Rei thought, still smiling.

"Ah, fine. A little cold, but other than that just fine, Mm, is there something you want help with or are you just looking around?"

"Oh, Mum sent me, to buy more of the passion flower tea."

"Ah, yeah, that taste is good, green or black?"

"Black please."

Turning around Rei went to fetch the can in which the wanted tea lay.

After getting paid for the tea, Rei sat down on his comfy chair once again. Thinking a little about the girl. She reminds him of another, a girl from his home village in China, Mao. Both seemed to have small crushes on him, well he was sure Mao had forgotten about him, by now… Frowning he wrapped his arms around him, feeling sad. He missed his old friends, especially Mao and Li. Sure sometimes they would meet, but almost all contact he had with his past was through letters. Well, maybe that was for the best… Rei didn't really like to think about his past, it kind of hurt.

Not that he ever was treated badly by his friends or any other in the village, sure there had been bullies, but it wasn't that that made him feel colder than he had in a long, long time. Feeling slightly down already he started to think back to earlier that day, in the morning when he was making him self ready for work and Takao had come out from the bathroom. He had been so distant, almost like he felt ashamed by something. And Rei did not want his friends to feel like that in his company, or at all for that matter.

But… shaking his head he decided that he should talk to Takao the next time he met him privately. Didn't he understand that he could talk to him about everything? Maybe it was something else from his trip to Japan? Or something about his grandfather? Deciding that it was all the thinking that was the cause of his upcoming headache, he started to pack some of the chocolate in small plastic gift bags, to stop himself from thinking and worrying too much.

oooooo

A test. That was what this all actually was about. A test to see if his pupil really could make it, if he was ready. He doubted that he would. They where traditional there. It was hard to make them see the profit in many things, especially his plans. But if he did succeed then his pupil would prove himself worthy for him. He guessed that the younger hadn't found his letter yet. It was, after all, in his bag, and he would not reach his destination for another day. And he knew that the younger never would unpack before he reached his destination.

Oh, yes he knew the other. Had him perfectly worked out. He was probably reading right now, a terrible waste of time, if someone would ask him. Only the newspapers were important. And maybe some books about history and economics, about reality. But belles- letters? Simple fiction? What on earth was that boy thinking?

But it didn't really matter. All that mattered was that the boy followed his orders.

ooooooo

Dull eyes watched the scenery of snow, trees, mountains, and other things as they quickly rushed by. The train ride was comfortable, as was expected of first class. But for the person that sat there it felt anything but comfortable. Trapped and sinking was a better description of what went on in his head.

He hated that place, that small disgusting place, only filled with idiots. All of them. Why did he have to go back? He could have fixed it he knew he could. All he needed was a little time and some faith from a special someone. A special idiot. Someone he actually despised. He would show him. Never would he fail. Ever again.

ooooooo

_Ok, stopping there, sorry if it is short, but I feel that I just will ramble on and on… and hope that I don't confuse too much with this chapter. If I do, please tell me. Oh, and I changed the title, as there where some other stories with the same name. Till next time!_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Bittersweet you. **_

Disclaimer: se first chapter.

Finally! I made it! Chappie number three! and thank you all who reviewed! Some more of mine babbling in the end, but it's not that important.

Beta: Shadow Vampiress

Chapter three.

"-ext. thank you for travel with us."

Strong hands grasped a bookmark gently, putting it between page 388 and page 389. Softly closing the book he let pale fingertips slowly caress the cover, reading the title,

_Anna Karenina, by Leo Tolstoj. _

Sighing tiredly he closed his eyes for a moment. 388 pages did that to you. When he opened them he stood up and stretched stiff muscles. Grabbing his rather big, not to mention heavy, bag he made his way towards one of the exits of the train.

Stepping out he let his gaze drift over the landscape, and scowled.

A pathetically small village, surrounded with an almost endless mass of green.

The forest, mostly made of spruce, made sure that it was only by train or a small, very winding road that you could get out of the village. Snorting he set his glare on the last thing that surrounded the small community, making its imprisoned state complete. High mountains cast their shadows over him, promises that the dawn would come early. Snow glittered under his feet as he started walking, happily lining the streets and hiding the dangerous ice spots under it.

Shaking his head he started to make his way towards the flat that so suddenly had become his new home. It was going to be an awful day.

OOOOOO

Oblivious that a stranger had entered his village Rei was happily skipping down the stairs. It was a perfect day! Ty, Max, Kenny, Dizzy, himself and oddly enough Oliver, were going up to the mountains for some skiing. The social Frenchman had asked Rei if he could follow, after hearing it from Kenny. Reaching his store, Rei found the sweater he had searched for in his flat. Typical of him to forget it down here.

As it was Saturday, he was free and oh, how he loved his days off! Of course he really liked his little store, but it could be a little boring sometimes, to be all alone and not have his friends around him to talk to. Smiling to himself he grabbed five exclusive chocolate bars.

'_These will do it.' _

Putting the huge but oh so warm and comfortable sweater over his head he walked out of the shop, gently closing the door behind him.

Putting a jacket over his usually slim frame, now much bigger due to all the jumpers and such, he put his bag over his right shoulder as he mentally checked the things that lie inside.

'_Thermos jug? Check. Mug's? Check. Packed lunch? Check. Gloves? Check.' _

Deciding that it would be smarter if he just put on his gloves right away, he put the bag down and rumbled around in search for the desired items. Finding them he made sure that he actually had everything with him. Then he opened the backdoor, stepped out and locked it. Grabbing the small cart with his ski's he started to walk towards the square, where they would meet. Yes, a perfect day indeed!

OOOOOO

Ty, on the other hand, was running around in his rather big flat, trying to do everything at once.

'_Trust me to oversleep!'_

Snatching his bag he threw in some candy bars. They would have to do; he didn't have the time to fix any lunch to bring with him! Damn him for his sleepiness! Hastily putting his clothes on he ran down the stairs and out into the street. Then he remembered that he didn't have any skis with him, and he had forgotten to lock his door. Groaning he hastily ran up and grabbed the skis and this time, he locked the door.

'_I am so late!' _

Was the thought that plagued his mind as he ran towards the square to meet with the others.

OOOOOO

Max let his sky blue eyes scan the area after his friend, typical Ty to be late. Smiling faintly, he heard Dizzy complain about Takao's lateness and Kenny timidly trying to reason with her. Oliver, in a very exclusive outfit talked to Rei about his home country, in an attempt to pass the time.

A desperate wailing of

"Wait for me!"

made the fair haired youth burst out laughing, as he saw Ty coming running towards them.

"Alright Dizzy, calm down, Ty's coming."

"About time to!"

The panting officer came to a halt in front of them, groaning about oversleeping and no breakfast.

Smirking, Rei pulled out the three chocolate bars and gave them to Ty. Stormy eyes lit up as he almost tackled Rei to the ground when he gave him a great bear hug. Laughing the raven-haired boy only let the older male squeeze the life out of him for a while; it wasn't like he could do anything anyway.

"Alright! Come on! Let's go and have fun in the mountains!" An ecstatic Ty exclaimed and started to drag the blond mechanic towards the small road that led to the best ski place. There would be a bit to walk before they reached their destination, but they all liked the fresh air and the gentle rays the sun offered. So, the little group kept walking, chatting happily amongst each other. Suddenly Max groaned, stopping the whole party.

"Man, I forgot to pack the gloves!"

"Eh?"

"Ty! Gloves! You know, a piece of cloth you wear over your hands to prevent becoming cold?"

"I know that, but...well, I guess I forget gloves to… hehe."

Oliver groaned. A professional like him hardly ever forgot anything.

And it seemed that both Max and Ty did not really have their heads with them when they weren't working. He heaved a sigh and looked over the little square. Thank god they weren't in the woods yet! Ignoring the couple talking rapidly to the blond and blunette, scolding them he raised his voice a little and caught their attention.

"I believe that little shop down there has some gloves. Those supermarket things do often sell many different items don't they?"

Ty looked the green haired boy over. A weird look in his face.

"What!"

"Those supermarket things?"

"Yes. I don't buy things from those shops, I prefer quality. Now hurry up. We have waited long enough for you today. Bring Max with you. Please say you at least have some money on you?"

"We are going skiing! Do you walk around with money all the time?"

"Yes."

"All right hold it there, Ty don't worry, I have money, let's go!"

The blond youth grasped Takao's hand and immediately started running towards the little shop.

Rei had quietly watched the whole argument, and felt a smile tugging the corners of his lips. It seemed that Oliver really was as bratty as the village people wanted it to seem. And he could take Ty on! That was just fabulous!

The other felt eyes on him and gave the Chinese boy a questioning look.

"You really put Ty on the spot Oliver."

"Is that a compliment?"

A single green eyebrow rose. And laughter all around him made the small French man frown in a confused manner.

"Actually, yes, a great one!"

"Oh. But he really is an easy minded person, isn't he? Not that hard to talk around."

The green haired boy obviously did no harm by his words, only the straightforward style that was so common among rich youths. And he was French to! A country famous for their straightforwardness (and in some people's opinions, snootiness).

"Well, yes but he has some witty comments in store too, don't doubt that!"

This time it was Kenny who piped up. Gazing lazily down towards the store to see if their friends would open the doors to the store and step out to join them once again. And indeed, soon they come, quickly walking towards their direction.

"Here they come! And Oliver, it seems like Ty still is upset about your discussion. He looks really… angry?"

"Really? I didn't mean anything! Does he really have that kind of temper?"

The French sounded a little confused. It wasn't often you heard about Ty being angry, well, not for long anyway, and not for _real. _

Rei frowned. No, Ty couldn't be angry with Oliver, he wasn't that type that let something so trivial like Oliver's words upset him for real. And Max looked a little tense to. Had something happened in the store?

"That was the BIGGEST jerk I ever meet!"

Four pair of eyes looked at a seething Takao. His stormy eyes were raging, and the deep frown showed that he was indeed angry.

Tenderly tapping Ty on his left shoulder Rei got the officer's attention. For a while they just stared at each other, and then suddenly, Ty's gaze softened and he took a deep breath, calming himself.

"Ty? What are you talking about? Did you meet someone in the store?"

Grimacing, the dark haired blunette felt his bad mood returning fast.

"Yeah, me and Maxie where down at the section that sells gloves and stuff you know? And then from nowhere, this guy walks right into Maxie! Wait, no, right over Max! And that bastard doesn't even apologize! Who does he thing he is? And when I demanded him to do so, he just stared at me, like I was the one that had done wrong! And-"

"Whoa! Calm down Takao, he's not here anymore, no needed to be upset. Look at Max he doesn't seem to be mad anymore."

At this Rei cast a glance at the blond, begging him to help him calm the older down. Smiling his trademark grin, Max clasped his hand down on Ty's other shoulder.

"No, not really, but he said some rude things to us, well, more to Ty of course. He was the one that talked most of us. But man! I got some really bad vibes from him. You should have seen his eyes! They looked like fire, but then again not. Frozen fire maybe? That glare he gave us sent shivers down my spine. Hey! I bet he's from the mafia or something like that!"

"You're not saying that was Robert are you?"

Wary purple eyes watched the both young men, a silent plea in them.

"I know he can seem a little bit harsh, but I promise-"

"No, no Oliver! Chill! I know what Robert looks like, I mean, how can you miss him? He's like tall as a tree! But no, this wasn't him. The eyes looked a little same, but this guy had blue hair. Not like Ty's, much lighter, almost silver in the front and.. I don't know some kind of night blue in the back maybe? I don't know I wasn't really looking you know?"

Now Oliver was staring. First at Max, then at Takao, then his eyes went to Max again.

And it was more than little unnerving.

"God Oliver! Stop staring at us goddamnit!"

"Uh? Oh sorry Ty. It's just… Max, did you say that the guy had kind of two-toned blue hair?

"Eh...yes?"

"And red eyes?"

"Yes?"

"Than that must have been Kai Hiwatari."

OOOOOO

Sour eyes roomed the flat. God, it was smaller than he remembered! The hall was small, the living rooms, a standard, two small, the kitchen, small, and the dining rood regular to his taste, the bedroom regular to his taste too, but the bed? To fucking small! The bathroom, microscopic! How in the seven hells did they manage to put the bathtub inside this? And his bed was small; he would fall off it no doubt, at least the first week. Damn!

Why didn't he get a bigger penthouse!

Muttering dark curses under his breath he walked into the kitchen again and poured himself a glass of water. He was damn thirsty and was in no mood for the juice packet he bought in the small store at the square. The only store that is open after six o'clock in the evening. He was going to die.

Feeling the heavy weight on his left shoulder he hastily put his bought juice in the refrigerator, along with some other food. Then he made his way towards his bedroom and threw (with some difficulty, damn, it was heavy!) his bag on the bed. Nodding in satisfaction when he noticed that he at least had a (small, no doubt) walk in closet. Opening the bag he started to put out clothes, books, some shoes, toilet articles, etc. then suddenly his hand grasped a piece of crisp paper. Frowning he brought it up to his eyes. He hadn't put any notes or letters in the bag. Unfolding it he started to read. And froze.

'_What the fuck?' _

OOOOOO

"So, who is this Hiwatari guy? Is he a high class snob like you?"

The group had, after the little incident at the store, continued their trip to the mountains for the much desired skiing. And after hours of named activity they where now having a break and eating. Rei, who had guessed that Ty would forget or oversleep, had packed two mugs and a giant thermo jug filled with warm chocolate. And of course, extra sandwiches. It seemed that the blond mechanic had been thinking among the same lines, as his packed lunch was much bigger than he could possibly eat himself. Takao was, of course, in paradise.

And was curious as to why Oliver knew who that big bastard from earlier was.

Giving Takao an annoyed glare he drank some warm chocolate to calm himself before answering.

"I am not a snob Ty. I am only a little better than most people I know, including you."

"Hey! Wait, never mind. I want to know, who is he?"

"Ever heard of HW- enterprises?"

A choir of yes filled the air. Max frowned a little.

"Isn't that the company that owns almost the whole universe?"

"If you'd like to put it like that, yes. HW-enterprises is shockingly big and owns a little bit of everything I guess. To be honest I am really impressed how they can keep such a massive monster business like that on its feet. The organization is fantastic!"

"Aren't they leading in the medical field?"

"Yes Dizzy, as well as the chemical, industrial and weapon field."

"Not the mechanic and IT? I'm sure I read about it not to long ago."

"Ah, no Kenny, not the IT actually. Robert's company is leading there nowadays."

"What? I thought that he should be a politician?"

"Oh, not at all, but it is a very good quality to have that education."

Rei, who had been quiet the whole time, soon zoned out on the discussion. As he looked out over the woods he saw how the dark kept creeping nearer. Two or three hours, and it would be quite dark.

"WHAT!"

Ty's outburst made him jump and stare wide eyed on his friend.

"Stop screaming! You scared the crap out of me!"

"But Rei! Weren't you listening?"

A blush graced Rei's cheeks.

"No. sorry, I was thinking about the time." He gave a weak nod towards the setting sun.

"It's time to return home, if we don't wish to get stuck in the woods tonight. But anyway, why did you scream like that Takao?"

"That brat we meet earlier! He is the heir to HW-enterprises!"

Rei frowned, letting his eyes rest on Oliver.

"Then what is he doing here in Voltowk?

OOOOOO

Yes, I made Kai's (future) company up, as I don't remember it's original name. And it felt like Bio-vault just didn't.. fit.

-.- ok, I finally finished this chapter. Took me long enough , and the next will take its time to, as I am in the middle of moving to another town, another country, get a new job, blah, blah..

Eh I am not at all satisfied with this. It kept get deleted, or I rewrote, it. But. Bleh! I am in a middle of some writers block here! ;; But keep review please! they make me so happy and fuzzy! And I never would have got this done without them. How I love you all! 3


	4. Chapter 4

I seem to like taking my time to update, ne? And sorry if this is a litte confusing chapter, I have made most of it in my depressed bad moods at the middle of the night! heh..XD

disclaimer:I still don't own anything. And I don't own Blue Mouaintain either. One of the most expensive coffiee beans you can find.

Chapter 4

Tired eyes stared up at the ceiling. Somehow, Rei just couldn't find the will to sleep. He felt tired all right, but it just didn't seem like his mind would shut down anytime soon.

Why he had no idea. Maybe it was the blizzard that had hit them just an hour after they got home from the woods. The wind was screaming outside his window, asking for permission to come in. It hurt his sensitive ears, so it was a logical guess.

Or maybe it was the whispering in it. The voices, gently hidden in the loudly roaring wind, asking him to let them into his flat for them to get warm.

Rei could imagine perfectly how the stormy winds would throw all his possessions on the shelves and at the little table beside his bed to the floor, destroying most. And how he himself would lay there in the bed, letting his hair fly with the winds and slowly go numb from the cold. The snow that would also slowly, yet lovingly cover him. Taking away his warmth until he was blue and-

Rei cut that thought before it could develop, sitting up hastily in his bed. Why did he think those thoughts? Why now? Those destructive thoughts had been banished from his mind when he came to Voltowk. So why did he think them now? Shaking he rose from the bed. He needed some warm and reassuring red tea that could help him get tired.

Padding out to the kitchen in nothing more than his boxers, he heated up some water in the little pot his friends jokingly called the teapot. While he waited for the water to get the right temperature, he tenderly put a hand against the freezing window, feeling that some of the wind actually had managed to get through his window and was now sweetly licking his hand.

Taking a deep breath he grabbed the now hot water and poured it into his waiting teacup. Taking two gulps from it and burning his mouth he swiftly opened the window in the kitchen, if the wind wanted to come in, then it would not be stopped by him!

And in it came, violent and demanding, but also cold and loving. It pulled at his hair in an almost painful way, and the snow almost blinded him, making it almost impossible to let his eyes open. But he refused to shut them. The eyes that so many people would often say looked like twin pools of the sun herself stared empty and cold out into the whirling, multicolored snow and the blackness that was the night. And he cursed himself a thousand times over. Not because he was so stupid and stood there half naked to be cold and numb from the blizzard.

No, he cursed himself by other reasons.

Like why he couldn't let go.

Or forget.

XXXXXX

But there were more people than Rei that could not find rest this night. Kai lay lifeless on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. But it was not the ceiling he saw, it was the letter he read earlier. It would not surprise him if he had read it a thousand times already, trying to understand just why he should do it. He knew that it was almost impossible to make people change around here.

Voltowk sometimes felt like an Amish village. To let him do all those things, he would need a miracle, and that was hard to ask for, mainly because he did not believe in any higher power. So he had to do everything himself. A fist grabbed the fabric of the sheets tightly. If he failed this then he was no more, he might lose the company. Why did his grandfather want that? It made no sense to him at all.

Suddenly he felt very cold. He wondered if he had left the window open or something. Swiftly standing up he checked all of the many windows in the penthouse, but no, they where all closed. Maybe it was the heater? Groaning Kai stalked back to his bed. He was not going down in the cellar just to check the stupid rusty heater! He had slept in cold rooms before, much colder he reassured himself.

So he lied down, and forced sleep to claim him. But if was hard and he felt terribly cold and empty.

He hoped that the blizzard would soon be over, for surely it was the swirling winds that blew outside that forced themselves through the walls into his room. It was old after all, so... But he still felt like something frozen when he finally fell asleep.

XXXXX

Max and Tyson were happily walking down the streets together, laughing and fooling around a little, they both had a day off, and the weather was wonderful! The sun had come and forced night and harsh winds away. But it had not succeeded in taking the cold away though, and they both had more clothes on their bodies than they had yesterday.

They both had promised Kenny they would visit the university today, after they had finished some errands in the center of their little village. Like post some cards for their relatives in their respective home countries, shop a little at the market, and grab some lunch at a café. And of course, visit Rei, and if you could believe Takao, grab a little chocolate. Max however thought that "a little" never could exist in Takao's universe. At least not in normal portions, and absolutely not when it came to chocolate!

So, here they where, throwing snow at each other not snowballs, as it was too cold to form the white substance. They simply grabbed a handful of snow and threw, while hoping the snow reached their prey.

So caught up were they that they didn't notice when they passed Rei's store, and neither thought of it until they where at the cozy lunch café, where they realized that they hadn't said hello to their Chinese friend yet.

As Takao lazily stirred his coffee cup he thought about his raven haired friend and realized that this was the first day that he hadn't said hello to him first of all his friend in Voltowk since he come home from Japan. Max, on his half, realized that this was a now a days rare meeting with his best friend. Since Rei and Takao had 'bonded' they weren't so much together anymore, at least not only the two of them, Max and Ty. Frowning he decided that he better should stop that train of thought right now. It did not sound pretty in his head.…

It sounded almost… jealous.

XXXXX

"Hey, Ty! Isn't it time to say hi to Rei-chan?"

"Yeah, I guess, we forgot about him before, huh?"

"Yes, but come on, I'll race you! The last one there is buying the chocolate!"

"Hey! I thought you couldn't have any?"

XXXXX

Rei felt terrible, his body burned and his focus was blurry, constantly zooming in and out. And he had only himself to blame. Cursing silently he packed a little chocolate bear in a plastic bag, tying it up in pink ribbons that in his state felt so, so fake. Quickly taking a gulp of his now not so hot chamomile tea with honey he sighed. Damn! He felt sick! He probably had a fever! And he wanted to cough! But that would look so bad in his shop! And..!

"You look like shit Rei-Rei!"

"Tell me about it Takao…"

"Seriously Rei-Chan, what is wrong?"

Honey colored orbs closed tiredly but a warm and grateful feeling spread in his body, from his lips to the cold deep inside and he smiled a genuine smile towards his friends. Why were friends so sweet and caring? He wanted to squash the life out of them! When he felt miserable they where always … there!

Shaking his head a little he tossed them a praline each, while he turned towards the small oven in the corner off the desk asking,

"Okay, you two, what do you want, tea or chocolate?"

"…"

"…"

"Can't I have both?"

"TAKAO!"

XXX XX

Kai wrapped his scarf around his neck a little tighter in the freezing cold. Today he had to be at the university to attend to some courses, advertising and speech to be exact. More waited for him tomorrow. Three days a week he had to study at the university and the rest of the week he was expected to do home studies. Well, it wasn't like there was anything better to do…

Rubbing his hands together in hope to gather some warmth he let his eyes sweep over the street he walked on. Nothing much had changed. Still those cheap, ugly advertising signs outside the few shops, and still the same prices, the same offers; Buy two, pay for one! And… Kai scrunched up his nose, and apparently it took longer for the pregnant woman to deliver the baby. That woman had been pregnant when he had been here last time too!

Damn, some things never changed.

With that thought he sprinted the last meters towards the bus that took him to the university, as it lay a bit away from the village. A bit as in half a mile away.

XXXXX

Robert was silently trying to read a book in the library, trying being the key word. It was pretty hard to do as Kenny and Dizzy didn't seem to want to stop arguing anytime soon, about what he had no idea! Good lord, how was it possible to have such a high voice and still be a male? Maybe Kenny wasn't, maybe they where lesbians?

…

God! Now it was him who was going crazy!

He groaned loudly, glaring for al his might to burn a hole thru it, and get the book to make sense to him, and startling the bickering pair, making them stop and look at him strongly. It wasn't his fault they where so loud and annoying!

"Eh, Robert? Are you alright-"

"Robert! Ah, there you are... Mon dieu! I thought I had to search the whole university after you!"

"Yes Kenny I'm alright, and Oliver, what are you rambling about?"

The green haired youth quickly seated himself opposite his long time friend, smirking strangely that even Robert felt uneasy.

"Did you know that Kai Hiwatari is here in Voltowk?"

XXXXX

A loud laugh broke the other wise slightly quiet atmosphere in one of the corridors in the small university. Several people turned their heads to glare at the loud mouths only to be ignored. The blonde and blunette walked by not fazed at all. They were searching for a short brunette and a charismatic corn blonde. After a while they reached the library, only to find the wanted persons at a table together with Oliver, and they noticed after a while, Robert. Skipping forward Takao happily grabbed the smaller boy at the table in a headlock, making Kenny whine in protest.

"Tyson! Let my head and the rest of me go! I'm trying to study!"

Robert gave the little brunet and his girlfriend a look that clearly said, 'Were you calling that study?'

Snickering Oliver lend back in his chair, Robert could look pretty scary sometimes, especially when he had that look in his eyes. Or as Johnny called it, the disapproving look.

"Never mind them Robert! You know how loud people get when they are around Ty. But back to topic when did you hear that he had left Moscow?"

Locking his red gaze with Oliver's violet's he picked up on the conversation they had started before they where so _rudely_ interrupted.

"My sources said that after the bubble he was impossible to find. The grandfather pulled him back of course. I still can't believe that he has so much responsibility. He is too young and to inexperienced to take over those kind of affairs. Not even I have that knowing, and I take over in a very near future."

"Ah, of course, the old man must have known all along, don't you think? It would explain it all, how-"

"Exactly what are we talking about here?"

With a dense look in his eyes, and a curious looking American behind his shoulder, Tyson took a seat at the table.

Waving a hand in the air Robert picked up the book he forgotten on the table trying to get back to his studies again.

"Nothing important Tyson, Oliver and I where only talking about Hiwatari Kai. Now please excuse me, I need to return to my book so keep the conversation somewhere else."

"Man! Why are you always so boring? And besides, why talking about that idiot?"

"That idiot is a very skilled businessman, and to know where your opponent is is an important knowledge for an equally skilled businessman like me. He has been missing for a long time before showing up here. Since the bubble burst actually."

The last part was most likely more to himself than to Tyson, spoken in a soft and thoughtful murmur.

"Eh? Where was he then? And what bubble? Man Robert! I don't understand what you're talking about!"

Giving him an annoyed glare that made the officer grin nervously he gave the curt reply while nudging his head to the right,

"Ask him yourself. He is over there."

Four heads whipped fast in that direction, Oliver at a slower pace, and Robert himself completely ignoring to look. And sure enough, at a table in the corner the young man sat, glaring daggers at Roberts's head.

Giving the tall German a confused look, Dizzy spoke up for the first time asking the question they all wanted to know the answer to.

"Robert? Why is he… looking at you like that?"

Giving a last angry sigh over his constantly interrupted reading, he grunted in answer. Oliver however, gave a nasty look towards the slate haired man, making him the target to the dark stare.

"The answer is very simple Dizzy; Robert is the reason as to why Hiwatari once again

is here, in the University of Voltowk.

XXXXXX

Fuming he made his way towards the bus exit. So the purple haired nobleman knew the loudmouthed idiot and the blonde. Well it had more looked like they knew the short youth and the blonde girl. Probably Oliver's friends then, that French little brat. He never had any taste. Be it clothes, (So okay, he was leading in the fashion market, but that only proved Kai's theory that the world didn't have any taste either) or friends.

Not that he needed any here. They where too old fashioned here. Not strange that most politicians were so snowed in on old ways. Most had been studying in places like these!

Moving his bag to the other shoulder swiftly he strode down the main street, well, more like the only street. At least it felt like that.

Damn! He had really got some heavy books today! But he was quite sure they would be interesting, especially the one about speech manipulations.

Suddenly his eyes caught sight of a brand new sign. A pretty one. It was made in dark African wood, if he had to guess. Frowning to himself he wondered how he could have missed it earlier that morning. Maybe the store opened late? But as his eye also caught the label of blue mountain coffee he couldn't care less. And let his long legs carry him towards the store. The only good thing since his arrival here! A coffee shop with quality!

When he stepped inside the little shop his nostrils were filled with the sensual smell of coffee beans, chocolate and tea. Taking the few stair steps he caught sight of the desk and a fire lit his brilliant wine colure eyes, as he took in the sight before him.

Long hair, darker than the night sky,

Rosy, tempting, lips,

Sensually slimed legs,

Saffron eyes, glazed, maybe by a slight fever?

And, a beautifully shaped ass.

Suddenly Kai felt like not everything here in Voltowk was so terrible any longer.

Maybe his visit would be highly… pleasant.

XXXXXX

heh... At least I got something up!


	5. Chapter 5

Chap 5

Mew! Thank you for all reviews! You all make me so happy:3

Oh, and special thanks to Shadow Vampiress as usual for being my beta! I forgot to mention that last time…

OOOOOO

Rei heard the little bell at the door ringing, but was occupied by some heavy boxes, full with tea. His head was pounding, and he could hear his ragged breath and was greatly displeased with it. Damn boxes! Or rather, damn his arms! They felt heavy and week. Usually, he didn't have problems putting up three boxes at the same time, being much stronger than he looked. But with the fever in his body he should have predicted that it would be too heavy. So, damn fever!

As he kept struggling with his task at putting the tea boxes at the highest shelf he heard his costumer arrive at his desk, wishing it would be Takao or Max, or anybody willing to help small Chinese youths with their hands full off really heavy boxes! Turning his head towards the new arrival, his eyes widened. A newcomer! Almost dropping his burden, he called out to the pale man before him.

"Um…excuse me, but do you mind helping me out here? Please?"

He watched as brilliant wine eyes seemed to snap out of some kind of daze and the man before him took two wide steps and easily heaved the three boxes away from sight. And his poor arms, Rei thought.

Holding out his right hand in greeting towards the young man before him he smiled cheerfully.

"Hi! Thank you so much for helping me, I fear I would have gotten a really bad headache if you had not showed up! Oh, and I'm Rei by the way… welcome to Voltowk, I don't believe I have seen you around here before."

'And a nice voice to.' Kai thought. He hated that, when he met somebody with a pretty face and nice body only to hear that he voice didn't suit the person. Like high-pitched voices, oh, how he hated that…

"Kai."

Shaking the others hand Rei smiled nervously after all his rambling. This Kai person didn't seem like one who enjoyed talking that much… Ouch! His head was already having a headache, why did he simply just stay in bed this morning?

"Oh, yes, sorry what is it that you where looking for in my humble shop? "

Rei thanked himself for not trying to strike up conversation, just take on the role as the seller.

The man, Kai, only nodded in some kind of acknowledge and took three small blue colored vacuum packed plastic bags, with a picture of a mountain and small clouds on it. Turning around he simply nodded to Rei.

"These."

"Ah, a coffee lover, are you? So I guess you do not wish me to grind the beans then?"

Kai haltered in pulling up his wallet. Did he have a coffee machine at home?

….

No, he didn't. Only a simple coffee maker. Cursing some well-chosen words he let his eyes scan the store. Please say he sold…

Laying his eyes on a delicately designed creation he walked towards it, swiftly checking the brand and the different grinding types. Nodding in satisfaction he let a smirk grace his features as he locked his gaze with burnt honey.

"And this."

Rei stared a little dumb founded at the man before him, before smiling softly, nodding his head once before dropping to his knees behind the desk to take out an identical looking machine and gently packing it in a fairly big box.

"I take that you are here to attend the university then."

At this Kai merely raised his eyebrow, as in silent question as he handed Rei his credit card.

The dark haired boy before him only blushed slightly as his smile widened a fraction.

"Only the students from the university can afford to buy this coffee for daily use, and at the same time decide to buy a machine like this."

"I forgot to bring my own."

A giggle almost escaped Rei's lips at the simple reply, as he handed back the credit card, along with the receipt. All the while he had a feeling he should know who this man before him was. He carefully shook his head as he tried to straighten out his thoughts, with little success. Then he thought of something.

"I hope you don't live to far away from here," Rei then said, a worried expression gracing his fair face, "That machine is both big and heavy, and in this weather you may drop it."

Shrugging Kai took the small plastic bag the coffee had been placed in on the left wrist, and then gripped the machine with both his arms making his way to the exit. Throwing a smirk over his shoulder.

"You can't live far away in this place, and besides I can always buy a new one."

Then he was gone, stepping out in the cold weather.

Rei simply shook his head smiling, spoiled young rich brats! Then he froze, now he knew he better close for the day, and go up to his apartment and sleep his illness away. That had, obviously, been the Hiwatari Kai! The one who insulted Takao and Max! Now frowning he swiftly closed the shop, putting up a 'sick' sign at the door and made his way towards the stairs and his nice warm bed. He felt like his body where burning!

OOOOOO

At the same time, Robert and Oliver where sitting in the nobleman's living room, as he, just like Kai, had his own penthouse to live in during his stay in the Russian village. Blowing gently at the hot liquid in his mug, he let his eye rest at a computer, quietly reading the stats on the screen. Oliver was doing the same, only he was looking at his own computer, a glass of the same liquid, now identified as tea, in his small hands.

Neither of them had barley given the other a glance, or spoken a word to the other in hours.

Turning his eye towards his old time friend, Oliver suddenly grinned,

"What a wonderful time we're having Robert! There is never a quiet moment, spending time with you."

Giving a smirk at the comment and teasing tone he simply replied.

"Then I vote that we do this more often."

OOOOOO

Holy! It was so dark! His whole body was damp of sweat, and his hair stuck like glue to his skin.

There was somebody, something, out there, and it was something scary. He had no wish to go out there, he did not dare.

Suddenly the dark started pulsing and he gasped in surprise and fear. _Air could not move!_ A terrified scream wanted to rip from his throat, but somehow, it was trapped there, inside of him. Oh please, no… No! NO!

But he felt how the dark touched him and suddenly the dark was cold and wet, and he felt now and again something cold and slimy, and this time he succeeded in letting out a scream, but the darkness filled his lungs, and he could not breathe.

But nonetheless he continued to scream.

And that was how he woke up, by his own screams.

Quickly snapping his mouth shut he yelped in pain as he bit his tongue. Grimacing at the coppery taste he got up, on very shaky legs, and took the comforter with him. No he was not going back to sleep in the alcove. Wrapping himself up in the item he stumbled to the kitchen, and took some painkillers gulping them down with aid by a glass of water. Groaning he went to a closet and brought out another comforter, he was freezing and his teeth were chattering. Collapsing on his sofa he curled up in a tight ball, for once feeling sorry for himself. As he felt very alone and very sick. Damn fever dreams!

Because that was all it was he decided. A simple fever dream.

He was still shaking when sleep once again claimed him.

OOOOOO

Kai was seated in a comfortable chair, at the kitchen, new grinded coffee in hand and reading a history book on economics. And it was as boring as the book was thick. Growling in annoyance he fought the urge to snap the book shut. Bringing the cup with the hot coffee to his mouth he savored in the taste. Sighing in the comfort the dark liquid gave.

And with a smirk, his thoughts where wandering back in time, to earlier that day, when he met the beautiful boy, Rei.

Well, he was hardly a _boy_ anymore. A young man did suit as a better description, but than again not. Rei had something adorably boyish about him, an innocence that attracted Kai. Why he didn't know. Maybe he wanted to take it away, or make it his own, and frankly he did not care.

That boy was a challenge, and the only fun thing Kai had here in this small place.

Besides, it could only be an act, something he played at to attract the costumer, but Kai did not really believe that himself. The boyish or, Kai thought with a smirk, _girlish_ youth had seemed so pure that it could simply not be an act. And he found himself longing for the next time he would meet the dark haired boy again.

There was just something about Rei. And it intrigued Kai, very much so.

OOOOOO

The annoying sound of a telephone awoke Rei in the evening; sluggishly he reached for the phone and put it towards his ear noticing that he had it upside down.

Not really knowing what he was doing, he slowly turned the little phone around while he mumbled something unintelligent into the air, hoping the one at the other end would hear him.

"Rei? Hey buddy, how are you feeling? I saw that you had put up a sick sign at your shop."

Ah, it was Takao, why did he have to call when he himself where sleeping peacefully in his comfy…

"Sofa?"

"Eh? What?"

"I'm in my sofa?"

"Huh? Rei come on! I'm trying to talk to you!"

Shaking his head he tried to force his brain to start working correctly, but the whole world seamed to spin and the dull headache he awoken with suddenly exploded and for a second he was sure his poor head had been run over by elephants, but he was in Russia and there where no elephants here…

His strange thoughts where interrupted by a strange sound escaping his lips, something that sounded like a whimpering groan if he had to describe it, which he really did not want to.

"Rei?" Takao's voice again. But it did not really sound like him, the tone was so strange, filled with authority and concern. And worry. If there was something Rei hated it was to be the source of someone's worry, or hurt or burden. So, in a voice husky from sleep and fever he managed to croak out some words.

"I'm fine Takao, you woke me up, and that's all."

"So you are still feeling sick huh?"

"Mmm…"

"Damn it! I knew I should have made you close the store when me and Maxie were with you this morning!"

A little taken aback by his friend's outburst Rei franticly tried to say something that would make Ty feel better. Rei had heard the pained guilty tone the other vice cheery man had, and it made him feel bad. He did not wish to worry!

"Calm down Takao! I'm fine really, just some fever. I will probably sleep it off tonight okay?"

"You are having the shop closed tomorrow right."

Oh, oh. That voice was almost never directed towards him. It was the commanding voice. And it was also clear that his friend had just given him an _order_. Not a question.

"Takao…"

"No, seriously, if you have it open tomorrow you may only be sicker. Then you won't be able to work for days, right?"

Damn logic. Only murmuring softly Rei showed Takao he had won.

"Great! Then me and Max are coming over tomorrow to see how you are feeling!"

OOOOOO

BEEP BEEP BEE-

A hand shot out from under the blanket to shut the awful thing off. Why did he forget to turn the alarm clock off yesterday?

As Kai had a free day from the university he had every intention to sleep for a long time, but obviously those plans had been cancelled. Groaning tiredly he went over to his coffee machine and let it do its magic so Kai himself soon could taste it.

He could just as well start to study for the upcoming exam. He had to get the top score, or he would never forgive himself. Being a serious businessman he felt a lot of responsibility, he disliked doing poorly or god forbid, fail, in anything. He had to be perfect.

Taking a large sip of his coffee he sighed in pure bliss, coffee did that to him. That and well, sex. There was no better stress relief.

As he drank the bitter liquid he pondered if he should look in the coffee shop where Rei worked, but decided against it. It would not do, he should better read the letter again and try to judge his chances.

Try to work out if there was anybody in this god-forsaken village that would be positive for changes. He closed his eyes for a brief moment, remembering why he was here again. If he had just been more observant, more skilled. Maybe he should be somewhere else? Some better place.

Kai grimaced; it would do no good to think of the past, now he had to prove himself worthy, show that he deserved to take over. That he could handle rough turns and repair his mistakes.

But could he really? Deep, deep down he was not so sure as he wanted himself to believe he was, what if he failed this time too? Now there was even more at stake. More than he ever thought that he would be forced to face in his learning period.

Damn that man to a thousands hells! How could he, Kai, succeed where that old scabby man had failed? And why was it so important that he could take Voltowk on? Kai just didn't understand.

Looking out on the snow-covered community he closed his eyes in a slight despairing feeling. But when he opened them again he felt more confident than ever. Of course he could make this, he was better than that old goat anyways; he had proved it countless times. So why did he feel that he was so incapable of doing this? He should stay here a while, learn and use that knowledge to his advantage. He would show them all! He was no puppet to anyone! Whether they believed it or not! He had showed his worth so many times that he all but guessed that the ones in Moscow already missed him and his way to take the challenges and his ideas.

He would succeed again; there was no other option, simple as that.

When Kai left the small but delicate table in the kitchen where the small coffee cup with the small amount off now cold coffee, his mind was set. Little did he know that he had not only sealed his own destiny, but also a young man no older than twenty, with long raven hair, a symbol of the older man's corruption. A more innocent but not to be expected to back away from a fight that involved things that meant a lot to him. he had also sealed the fate of the very special young man named Rei.

OOOOOO

Urgh, I thought that I would update as soon as I could, as I have gotten myself a job, finally. And now when I fight to pay my rent in a while there is a chance that I'm not going to update in some time. I will do my best but I'm not promising anything. And, as I have lost my book where my whole "plot brain storming" was in, some of the most important details where lost. I will try to find it again, but feel free to give ideas to what can happen in the future, I still have the big plot in my head, so no worries, I know where this is going, as this is what I think of when I serve people their meals!

Heh, I am such a nice waitress, am I not?


End file.
